1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toolholders and inserts used therein and, more specifically, to a milling cutter having angled pockets with a chip clearance groove to permit a greater number of inserts to be mounted within the cutter and the inserts used therein and furthermore to a toolholder having a pocket configured to secure an insert and to the insert secured therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A goal of most metalworking operations is to perform a given machining task in the least amount of time and in a manner that will not result in premature tool failure. As an example, in a milling operation, it is well known that the cutting forces upon, and the tool wear of, individual inserts within a milling cutter will be diminished if the cutting load is evenly distributed among many inserts in the milling cutter. However, in the past, milling cutter body designs have limited the maximum number of cutting inserts to be placed in the body. Utilizing a cutter with the maximum number of inserts is especially important for the machining of cam lobes on camshafts of internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,308 is directed to a milling cutter having a plurality of on-edge inserts mounted about the periphery of the cutter. The orientation of these on-edge inserts limits the number of inserts that will fit within the cutter body.
Additionally, securing inserts within the pockets of a milling cutter or other toolholder in an efficient manner is always a goal in the metalworking industry.